


The Ghost Down the Hall

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, kiwi why did you have to be so loud, pancake hears a ghost, pancake is just so confused, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Pancake hears whispers down the hall in his big brother's room, so, naturally, he tells his dad and they go investigate.Alternatively: The one time not locking the door was fatal
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Ghost Down the Hall

"Please! Fa-ahh!" The ghost moaned. Pancake was hiding under his covers with a flashlight, and had been for the past ten minutes, which felt like an hour in the brain of the terrified boy.

Then, Pancake got an idea. A fool-proof plan! According to that one level in Super Mario, ghosts couldn't get to you as long as you had a flashlight pointed at them! So, that means he could get enough protection to go to his parents' room, wake up his Papa, and then they could go investigate together!

_ Absolutely perfect_, Pancake smiled at the thought, already uncovering himself with a confident glint in his eyes. His tiny feet hit the floor and shuffled toward his bedroom's door as quietly as possible. When the door opened, the small click of the flashlight's switch was audible, soon filtering a bright light through the head and into the hall. Pancake took slow, quiet steps through the hallway before deciding it was safe. While walking, he flashed the light around the hall, looking around for any other ghosts that may be trying to harm him.

Pushing open the door, Pancake switched off his flashlight and crept towards the side of the bed his Papa was sleeping on. The boy in the elephant pajamas stood next to the bed, starting to re-think this idea. He decided to just do it without thinking, and reached up and shook his parent awake.

Herb jolted awake and rolled over, already knowing who it was thanks to the tiny hands.

"What is it, Pancake?" Herb yawned, his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light.

"Somethings wrong with big brother!" Pancake exclaimed at a whisper, "And I need you to come with me to help him!"

Herb jumped up once he heard something might've been wrong with one of his sons, taking Pancake by the hand and walking him out of the room and heading to the room diagonal from his. Before he even thought to listen on what was going on inside, Herb threw open the door. Looking back, he prooooobably shouldn't have done that.

The sight the two were greeted with was Rollcake (who's hair was not put up in the usual swirl, but down, messy, and stuck to his forehead by sweat) on top of Kiwi (who's bright red face stuck out greatly compared to his tanned body.

The boys' father could only stand there wide-eyed with his hand covering his mouth, blush on his face quite apparent.

"Heeeyyy, Mr. Archer..." Kiwi uttered, pushing Rollcake off of him.

"We will discuss this in the morning, Rollcake," Herb sighed, "come along now, Pancake. You can sleep with your father and I so the ghost doesn't get you," The older picked up Pancake, leaving and shutting the door quietly.

"The one time you don't listen to me about lockin-"

"Oh, hush, you. It really looked like you were enjoying it, anyway. I mean, look at he pictures I got-"

"No. No, I'm not looking at that. Goodnight, Rollcake," Kiwi pushed his lover away, curling up under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bruh sound effect #2)  
Honestly I was possessed by my gay ghost and just started typing, I'm so sorry.  
Also, do y'all want a chapter from Rollcake and Kiwi's side??


End file.
